


Beach Party

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [19]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Bow Wow Wow, F/M, Gen, I Want Candy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, October 19, October Prompt Challenge, Polyamorous Character, Promptober, Protective Thor, Sexual Humor, Thor Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, song prompt, wintershockhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 19 ...in which Thor is a good bro. (Sequel to Night 18, Sadie Hawkins)





	Beach Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Prompt for Anonymous: Darcy & Thor, “I Want Candy” by Bow Wow Wow
> 
> Beta’d by Phoenix_173 and Pre-read by GhostCrumpet
> 
> Anyway, here; I wrote this thing as a follow-up to Sadie Hawkins.

“Darcy Jean, I wonder if I might have a word,” Janey’s boyfriend growled the moment Bucky parked his bike. Thor took Darcy aside as soon as they reached the beach and drove out to the high tide marker to help build a bonfire with the driftwood collected by the senior class all week for the occasion.

Thor Odinson was a big fella, broad in the shoulders and built like an ox. He came to James Madison High from Norway as part of the academic cultural exchange program his junior year and liked the school, the sports program, and his girlfriend, Janey Anne, so much, he decided to stay with his host family, the Fosters, to finish high school in the States and go on to college with Janey Anne and their friends.

To hear him tell it, his folks were thrilled to see him planning for a future in the United States with his very American girlfriend. He pinned her over the summer with his varsity football pin. Janey Anne wore his letterman jacket and everything, even though she told him right up front she wouldn’t marry him until after college. Thor seemed to think that was a fine idea and applied to all of the same technical schools and universities Janey Anne applied to attend.

Darcy suspected Janey received a few early acceptance letters already, but she refused to say until Darcy Jean got one of her own. Reluctant to admit her plans beyond high school weren’t especially well thought out, Darcy played up the “haven’t heard from a one of ‘em” story every time Janey brought it up.

It wasn’t strictly a lie. You can’t hear from schools you haven’t applied to.

Maybe Brooklyn College, though. She’d like to stick close to home and she could fill out the application in the library over the weekend. Since Thor came along, she found more hours in her day than ever before with Janey occupied all the time, either studying her books or Thor’s anatomy.

Not that Darcy resented Thor or anything. The fella was sweet as could be on her best friend and looked on Darcy as if she were Janey’s sister, instead of just a very good friend. And it didn’t hurt a bit that Darcy introduced Thor to drive-in movies, Tang after football practice, and frankfurter cornsticks with Cheez Whiz.

Darcy excused herself from Bucky and Clint with an apologetic smile while Janey made her way over to introduce herself to Bucky whom she knew only in passing. Darcy chased after Thor to the end of the jetty, where he stood looking out over the water while someone on the beach flicked a match to set the first driftwood log alight. The pale, blue-white flame glowed ethereally against the backdrop of deepest night fallen over the water. Darcy grunted, annoyed at the sand filling her saddle shoes. She kicked them off and toed off her socks to carry on in the cold, wet sand.

“What is it, Thor?” she asked, pausing a few feet away and shivering a little in her bare feet, wishing she’d thought to bring a sweater.

He glanced over her head, back the way they came. Darcy glanced that way, too, waving when Clint and Bucky stopped talking to Janey to toss a little wave her way. Color high on her cheeks, she ducked her head, but waved back. Two bright smiles met the gesture and Darcy smiled, too.

“They make you happy,” Thor said. Not a question, a simple statement of fact.

Darcy considered carefully before acknowledging, “I think they could, yes.”

“You realize it will be a…” He paused as he sometimes needed to in order to find the English idiom he wanted. “A tough row to hoe. A woman with two male lovers.”

Darcy blinked in surprise and crossed her arms, jutting out her chin, annoyed. “I haven’t agreed to more than a little necking on the beach here, Thor. It’s chilly and the sand is wet. I’m not going to have any lovers at this party.”

He laughed under his breath. “No, perhaps not this night, but eventually…?”

“I’m not ruling it out.” She lifted her chin higher in defiance.

“Then I’ll ask only two things. One: have a care to protect your own heart. They will always have one another, but that does not necessarily mean you will always have them. And, two: if they ever hurt you, ever pressure you to do something you don’t want to do, you’ll tell me, or yell for me, or—” His lips thinned when he pressed them together. “I’ll show you. Come here. Give me your foot.”

Amused, Darcy cantered across the sand to stand in front of Thor. He knelt in the sand and grabbed her foot, tapping the part where the laces would lay on her saddle shoes. “Here, using this part of your foot, as hard as you can, kick my hand.” He held his hand out, palm down.

But Darcy blinked at him in confusion instead. “Why?”

“If a boy gets fresh with you, you may not be able to overcome him with upper body strength, but you’re strong in your feet and fierce in your attitude. You can kick him where he’s most vulnerable and run to get help while he weeps over his poor life’s choices on the floor.”

“You want me to kick them in the jimmies‽” she yelped louder than probably necessary. Her shoulders hunched and she nearly gave in to the urge to turn around to check to see who heard her.

Because of course everyone heard her.

“Thor!” Janey called, jogging over to join them. She came to an abrupt halt, sending a shower of sand over Thor’s dungarees in her hurry to stop. She laughed. “You’re teaching her how to say no to a fella who doesn’t hear the word,” Janey inferred as if she approved.

“Clint and Bucky haven’t done anything wrong—”

“Pepper said they peeked over the blanket when you changed in the parking lot at school.” One of Janey’s eyebrows lifted in challenge.

“Harmless!” Darcy scoffed. “I knew darn well they’d peek, Janey. Why else dare me to change behind a blanket when the locker rooms were right there?”

“You wanted them to look?” Janey’s mouth dropped open.

Darcy winked conspiratorially. “I had on the good French knickers my Aunt Devlin sent from Paris this summer.”

Janey threw back her head and laughed. “Like there was any doubt you’d lead those fellas around by the nose. Come on, Thor. Darce’ll be just fine.” She motioned for him to stand.

Shaking his head, Thor smiled, but insisted, “Nay, my love. One good kick—if only to show that you’re capable while they’re watching you now.” He nearly hid his devious smile completely when he switched positions and held out his hands together like waiting for another player to hike the ball on the football field, waiting for Darcy to kick.

She took a deep breath and stepped back, faking a kick, then brought her knee up toward Thor’s face. She pulled it at the last second, but Thor flinched and fell back. He blinked at her in shock on his rear end in the sand.

“Where did you learn that?” he demanded.

Hands on hips, Darcy smirked. “I got an older sister. Been takin’ the subway alone since we were five and ten. By the time she was eleven, she learned how to put the weirdos on the ground with a kick to the lunchbox.”

Pleased with her answer, Thor climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. With a parting reminder to care for her heart and her paramours’, he kissed both Janey and Darcy on their foreheads and sidled off towards the fire to have a word with Tony.

“What brought that on?” Darcy asked Janey when they were alone again.

Janey covered her smile with a hand and shook her head. “Tough, but sweet. He means well.”

They both looked after Janey’s fella with smiles for his tender heart.

Janey gave Darcy a hug. “Have fun with your fellas, Darcy Jean. The sand is wet. Try not to catch cold.” She tweaked Darcy’s nose and scampered off with a teasing laugh.


End file.
